


All the Power in the World

by z0mbieshake



Series: Three Rules Broken [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Resurrection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 3x11, Peter escapes to Wonderland and casts the genie curse alongside Jafar, making both of them the strongest sorcerers in existence. But despite having all the power in the world, all Peter wants is to have Felix back. Unfortunately, Felix doesn't feel the same and wants nothing more but for Peter to go straight to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Power in the World

The room was blazing with otherworldly magic, snapping around the air like elastic lightning. Peter could barely keeps his hands up as he conjured up every single fibre of magic left in him to fuel this forbidden spell. Peering over to the obsidian-cloaked sorcerer beside him, he could tell his temporary ally was also having difficulty maintaining the spell. Unlike him, Jafar's body could not contain the raw ethereal energy surging through his body. It leaked out through his eyes turning them into featureless spheres of light, making the man look demonic.

This was the power that would sustain his youth.

This was the power that would allow him to wreak havoc on Storybrooke if he wished.

This was the power that would let him _bring back the dead_.

" _Felix_ ," Peter whispered when his knees buckled from the scorching magic forcing him down. With only his beloved lost boy on his mind, Peter forced himself back onto his feet, the mystical forces no longer threatening.

Jafar was not a man to be trusted. He could barely share the room with Peter; there was no way he was going to share the _power._ This was why the moment he came to Wonderland, he demonstrated his own magic by retrieving Jafar's stolen staff from a sandy-haired, precocious girl just by believing that he had it. He forced Jafar's hand, hiding the staff in Neverland and preventing him from casting his spell unless Peter was the second benefactor.

Peter's terms were simple and by all means, beyond beneficial to Jafar's needs. Returning the staff to the well dispelled their power so Peter offered to hide it in the most secure place in Neverland. In exchange, Jafar must never interfere with him. And as a bonus, Peter would never interfere with Jafar. Through clenched teeth and trust based on distrust, Jafar agreed to the terms and raised his army to purge Wonderland and every other realm in his reach.

Peter returned to Neverland with goals far less spectacular but nevertheless just as _important._

Although Peter knew he had a more important task to take care of, he couldn't stop himself from flying over to Skull Island. The hourglass that mocked him for centuries, counting away every second left of his life was now completely filled to the brim with a fine, golden dust making the hollow features of the skull glow with ethereal sunlight. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the world, damning the gods that had left him with the most awful misfortune possible. Now, Peter was _free_ and more powerful than ever.

His laughter faded when he had enough satisfaction from the hourglass. He flew out from the artificial sunlight of the skull, returning to the perpetual moonlight of Neverland's sky. He thought about the serpent staff he had teleported to Neverland. He promised to hide it in the 'most secure place in Neverland' and he knew exactly where.

"Felix, I'm back," Peter said as he flew onto Dead Man's Peak, parting the curtain of Dreamshade as he entered the chamber where the waters of Neverland flowed, the serpent staff lay, and Felix's remains rested, "I'm going to make everything right again," He whispered to the lost boy laying on a stone slab, "I promise."

The magic of Neverland was more than enough to prevent Felix's body from decaying. It didn't make him look any less chilling, however. Peter couldn't stop himself from noting his colourless lips and pallid skin tone. Soon, the colours would return. Felix would return. And everything would be _right_.

Peter took Felix's cold, heavy body from the cave, sealing it back up with dreamshade before flying to their main camp. If Felix were to awaken, Peter would want it to be somewhere familiar. Conjuring up a mattress without a single lick of effort, Peter lay Felix down on the mattress gently, sweeping his hair back so it wouldn't prickle his eyes when he awoke.

As he conjured the spell, Peter smiled as he imagined how Felix would react. Would he be amazed at his king's greatest achievements? Peter could still remember when he had first obtained information on The Truest Believer's identity and how Felix was overwhelmed with joy for his sake. His most loyal lost boy, his most _beloved_. And _finally_ , he could act on his feelings, push aside his pride and tell Felix everything.

Felix sputtered as he awoke, eyes snapping wide as he gripped at his chest painfully. He coughed several times, rolling over on his side and hacking onto the ground. Peter watched in crippling relief as colour returned to Felix's face, a faint red blush, lucid silver eyes.

"Felix..." Peter sighed out, ready to rush over and embrace him and swear to never make a stupid mistake--

And then Felix looked at him, and all the colour disappeared from his face. His breath became shaky, his pupils dilated in fear, body overcome with tremors. Peter stopped where he was, fearing if Jafar had lied to him and he hadn't brought Felix back right. His beloved lost boy _never_ stared at him like that; never stared at him like he was _a demon_.

Peter cautioned forward, freezing when Felix flinched, "It's me. I brought you back," He smiled softly, trying to coax some reaction from Felix, "I missed you so much," He stepped back suddenly, making enough space to cast his magic, showing off his new, spectacular magic, "All my magic's returned better than ever! Anything you want, I can get it for you. Tell me, Felix, what would you like?" The smile on his face was utterly child-like, innocent, and pure.

"You killed me."

Peter froze, stunned by the contempt in Felix's voice, a maturity he'd never seen before in the boy, "But I brought you back."

"You promised me a new Neverland," Felix whispered, filled with revelation and heartbreak, "You promised me we'd be _together_."

"We _are_ together," Peter replied, stepping forward.

Stepping back, Felix shook his head as he spoke, "But you killed me..." His eyes narrowed, rage suddenly overwhelming his sadness as he entire body shook, " _Be flattered_ ," Felix growled as he charged at Pan with a roar, tackling the magical boy to the ground.

Pan felt Felix's fingers tighten around his neck, thumbs digging brutally into his throat with enough strength to choke out his breath. Had he been anyone else, he would have been fearing for his life, " _I gave you everything_!" Felix snarled, slamming Peter's head into the dirt, "I left my family for you. I've _killed_ for you," Memories of Peter holding him in the trees, pressing hot kisses all along his tender flesh were suddenly polluted. He was nothing more than disposable entertainment for Peter, " _I loved you_."

Felix's grip slackened when he realized he wasn't doing any real damage to Pan. those centuries by his side, not once had he seen a lost boy hurt Pan. He backed away, eyes shut tight trying to fight back the angry tears threatening to pour out from him. Centuries of watching the others cry for home while he was comfortably at Pan's side finally caught up to him.

Soft fingertips at his cheeks distracted him, " _Felix_ ," A soothing voice, deceptive in it's kindness just like the boy he once loved.

"Get away from me!" Felix shrieked, hysteric, terrified. He turned away and ran, diving into the bushes and stumbling over branches as he fled.

Long ago, Felix mocked the boys who tried to leave the island. Even without the magic, Neverland was an island in the middle of no where. Only now did Felix finally understand why they ran despite the futility. They didn't care that there was no where to go. All they wanted was to get _away_ even if the reprieve was only temporary.

So he ran. Into the trees. Over the dirt. Till he hit the beach and turned towards the cliffs. And when he could run no more, he collapsed against the stone and shut his eyes, seeing nothing but Pan in Henry's form over the well, crushing his heart to dust. He didn't even have the heart to kill Felix in his own form, let Felix see his lover's face one last time before his death.

Felix wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more but to curl up on the dirt and scream till his lungs gave out. But he knew Pan was watching and even now, Felix couldn't find it in himself to _disappoint_ Pan. The contradiction drove him made so Felix willed himself to sleep instead so he wouldn't have to dote on it. When the moon settled in middle of the sky, Peter approached a fast-asleep Felix and draped a blanket over his body, saying nothing more as he magically constructed a campfire nearby.

 

The crackling sounds of fire and smoky scent of cooking meat woke Felix from his slumber. Slowly, he stretched back from where he lay, no longer on the cold stone but in a bedroll with a blanket draped over his body. He rubbed at his eyes, groaning as he focused on the campsite around him. The fire itself was rather small and already smoldering and there was only two or three tents surrounding them filled with supplies to be protected from the rain. It was a pointless gesture, really, since Pan could just believe supplies into existence but it always made the camp more natural.

Remembering how he came to be at the cliff by the beach, Felix immediately recoiled from the bed, tossing the blanket aside and pressing his back against the stone surface. When he concluded that the camp was empty, Felix slowly crept over to the fire, noticing the thick slices of sizzling bacon upon a makeshift iron skillet. Felix's mouth was already watering, unaware of how hungry he really was till he caught the meaty whiff of fresh bacon.

Not even waiting for the meat to cool, Felix plucked a slice of bacon off the skillet and stuffed it into his mouth, tearing it apart with his teeth and practically shovelling the oily chunks down his throat. The last time he had eaten was on Hook's ship, bread and porridge that tasted heavenly due to the fact that his lover had handed it to him personally.

In hindsight, the bread was soggy and the porridge was bland and thin.

For a brief moment, Felix let out a quiet sob before reaching for another piece of meat and wolfing it down, distracting himself.

"Slow down, you'll choke," Peter said as he dropped a basket of fruit of Felix's feet.

Felix froze completely. He couldn't even swallow the piece of meat in his mouth.

"Interesting place for a campsite, but I guess the view is nice," Peter remarked as he wandered around the small campsite, looking over the rocks to the sea. He talked as though it were another day, walking with a jaunty stroll like Felix's death _hadn't_ happened, "Come on, I got you some fruit," He nudged the basket closer to Felix, frowning when his beloved lost boy remained still.

Felix kept his eyes firmly at the dirt, the half-eaten slice of bacon already forgotten, cold and oily in his hands. He swallowed harshly, the saltiness of the meat only accentuating the dry lump lodged in his throat. He flinched visibly when Peter kneeled to him, turning away just a bit more but not enough to hide Pan from his line of sight.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered. He chuckled at himself, looking away with a sad smile, "I'm breaking the biggest Lost Boy rule for you. Give me some credit," His smile died when Felix still refused to look at him, "We're back in Neverland, just the two of us like it used to be. I'm now the strongest sorcerer in the land; not even the rules of magic can stop me. I never have to worry about the hourglass ever again. I can concentrate on what's important. We can make a new happy ending, _together_ ," He reached forward cautiously, taking Felix's hands into his ignoring the slickness of oil at his fingers, "Anything you want, Felix, I'll give it to you."

Peter's words were kind and sincere but Felix could hear nothing but the crackling sound of his heart shattering in Pan's grasp, web-like cracks skittering all over the glowing organ before giving in under the pressure and dissolving into dust.

In that brief moment at the well, realizing that Pan treasured himself more than his beloved lost boy, Felix finally grew up and saw the truth everyone else but him could see, saw Pan as nothing more than a self-serving demon and not the messiah he painted him to be in his mind.

Felix pulled his hands back, tossing his half eaten slice of meat into the fire before standing up and walking away. He heard Peter's steps behind him but he didn't react, unwilling to open himself up to Peter ever again.

"Don't go," Peter gasped out. He grabbed Felix's arm, spinning him around as he materialized a thick, forest green cloak in his hands, "I got you this. It's your size. It'll also be much better at keeping you warm than your current cloak," He grabbed his arm again when Felix began turning away, "A-And, you lost your weapons, right? I'll make a new one for you: A better club and a nicer dagger. Yours was getting all rusted anyway, right?"

No reaction from Felix. The broken boy pulled away and turned his back to his once king.

When supplication failed, Peter unwisely let his anger seep through, "Felix. You know I _hate_ being ignored," He rushed after Felix, stirring up the leaves and twigs on the ground, "You remember what I do to people who ignore me. I'm not going to go easy on you just because _we're lovers_."

At those words, Felix froze and whipped around, nostrils flared and eyes piercing, "We are NOT lovers," He growled, "Not anymore," He was shaking his head absently, shoulders curling as he backed away, " _Never again_."

When he turned and left, Peter couldn't find the strength to chase.

 

It only took three days before Felix killed himself. Three days of Peter chasing him, prodding at him to play, trying to make amends for something that will never be fixed. And when Peter stopped chasing, Felix had too much time to think. Too much time to go back and think about his life, think about all the mistakes he made, think about how thoroughly Pan deceived him and how much easier it would have been if he never gave his heart to the demon boy.

He threw himself off the highest cliff in Neverland leaving a messy body on the ground for Peter to clean up.

Peter did the only thing he could think of. He brought him back to life.

And three days later, Felix killed himself again.

"Please stop doing that," Peter remarked as if this were just a normal occurrence, resurrecting the dead every few days.

Felix would always awake on a bedroll in the middle of camp with Pan sitting just to his right. He'd stare up at the sky and wonder if he'd gone to heaven, Neverland's scenery too beautiful to be Hell. His eyes would then fall upon Peter and he'd realize that he was still alive-

No, Peter would always correct: _Alive_ _again._

And every time, Felix would scream at him and run.

Peter didn't let him leave the camp after the fifth time. Felix always chose a quick death, a quick _snap_ of the neck to end it. Peter figured if he could keep him away from anywhere that could deliver such a death, he'd finally have Felix to himself. It was a childish sentiment but Peter didn't know how to think otherwise.

He approached the boy who had tucked himself into the base of a tree, hugging himself in a fresh cloak that Peter had forced upon him when he awoke, "You're not eating," Peter commented, nodding towards the fresh meat roasting on a spit. As he expected, Felix ignored him, clutching his knees closer as he fought the growling in his stomach. Sighing heavily, Peter grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him up, "Stop being so stubborn. You're going to starve."

Peter understood as Felix was pulled to his feet, limbs bonier than they were before. He wrenched himself away from Peter and collapsed back into the base of the tree, hugging his knees and sulking, _waiting for death._

And there was nothing Peter could do.

 

Sometimes, Felix wanted to forgive Peter. He'd look over to the campfire and see Peter waving at him, full of joy as he cooked something fatty and delicious, tantalizing smoke billowing from the cooking meat trying to entice the boy over. Peter knew Felix loved eating fresh game, boar, bison, oxen, _elk_ when he was feeling up to it.

He smiled when Peter got on his knees and offered Felix a new club and a fresh dagger, bereft of imperfections and made of the finest metals in existence. The lanky boy never asked for new weapons, the club and dagger were the first gifts Pan had ever given him and he treasured them for all the centuries he'd been on Neverland. Wherever they had gone, it only seemed fitting for Pan to replace them.

For the briefest of moments, Felix could see all the Lost Boys again, dancing around the camp while Peter played a normal set of pipes by the fire. Felix always loved hearing Peter play but lost the ability to when Peter switched to enchanted pipes meant only for the ears of the lonely. Felix figured if he'd be able to hear them now or if Peter's insistent prodding counted enough as love.

Felix could smell the meat cooking at the fire today. He'd been able to resist the temptation for weeks now, ignoring everything Peter cooked even when the boy brought it over to his side on a plate practically feeding the boy. It was wild elk this time but Peter was toasting garlic bread and some sort of roasted tomato salsa.

Peter looked to him, eyes filled with desperation and happiness, and reached out, "Felix. Let's eat."

Felix almost laughed, seeing Peter try so hard. He never had to try with Felix, just call his name and Felix would be at his side, happy to do whatever he asked whether it was executing traitorous boys or laying with him in bed. Felix could feel it as he stood, a warmth and rhythm returning to his heart that he thought dead when Peter murdered him. To see Peter trying so hard for him, constantly offering gifts just like Felix had when Peter lorded over him, Felix was falling for Pan all over again.

And someday, when Pan was desperate once more, Felix's life would be forfeit to serve his needs. It was a heartbreak Felix could not afford to suffer ever again.

So Felix drew the dagger from his cloak and stabbed himself in the stomach.

 

"Why can't you just let me die?" Felix whispered, knees hugged to his chest as he rested in a wicker cage.

Peter peered in through the bars, leaning against the outside of the cage with a defeated expression, "I need you," He turned slowly, frowning when the boy pressed up against the opposite wall of the cage, "I made a mistake."

"No, you didn't," Felix replied, unable to meet Peter's eyes, "You knew exactly what you were doing. You told me we'd rule together so I wouldn't run," Deep down, when Peter told him about the curse, Felix knew the price was going to be steep and that he'd be involved in it somehow. But Peter promised him they'd be kings together and somehow, that made Felix think everything would be alright, "I gave up the world for you," Felix was beginning to think he sounded like a broken record.

Peter shut his eyes, falling back against the bars, "I know."

In a distant memory, Felix remembered a kind but foolish brother, a harsh father, and a loving mother. He had few pleasant memories of his father and his brother was always too much of a fool to be supportive, but further back in time, when he was just a small child, he could still feel his mother's arms around him, protecting him. With the centuries of Neverland forever tainted, that was the only pleasant memory Felix had left.

A short sob escaped his lips before he could hold it back. Peter immediately whipped around, face creased with concern as he tried to reach into the cage, " _Felix_ …"

" _I want to go home_ ," Felix sobbed like a child half his age, hugging his knees and weeping into his arms, " _I want my mom."_

His home was gone and his mother had died long before he came to Neverland. Felix used to mock the boy who wept for home even centuries after they came to Neverland. Nothing would be left yet Felix never understood why they hadn't realized that. Felix felt stupid for finally understanding their pain but couldn't find it in himself to care. He only cried harder, wailing till his voice became hoarse.

In a moment of hysteria, Felix grabbed at the cage and shook the bars, screaming and swearing as he tried to find something, _anything_ to end his life. Peter had taken his dagger and his club, searched him and stole the blade he had hidden in his boot, locked him up in a cage made of nothing but wicker and bamboo that wouldn't give. Starving to death would be too slow, too much time for him to think, regret, and fall back in love.

When the moment passed, Felix collapsed against the walls once more and cried hysterically till no more tears could come. By the time his lucidity returned, Felix hadn't even realized that Pan had opened the cage door and let himself in, curling his arms around the boy and letting him sob into his chest.

He wanted comfort so badly but only Pan could give it to him. The paradox was maddening so Felix didn't even fight when Pan carried him back to his tree house to sleep.

 

When the despair passed, Felix stopped trying to kill himself. He began to realize that it was futile. Pan would always bring him back and he'd be right where he started, the stupid boy who abandoned his family for a life of servitude to a demon. If he wanted to die, he couldn't kill himself. _He needed Pan to kill him._

"So, you can break the laws of magic now?" Felix shrouded his ill intent with an innocent question, snacking lightly on the venison Peter had cooked over the fire.

Too happy to finally start a conversation with Felix, Peter perked up and responded, "I'm not quite sure of the details but I believe I can. I mean, you're alive again but I haven't tried the other two."

"To make someone fall in love," Felix repeated the laws from memory, "To bring back the dead. And to change the past?" Peter nodded back eagerly, waiting for Felix to suggest their next course of action so the two could finally bond, "Then, can you change the past so we never meet?"

Peter dropped his plate to the ground, gaping and hurt as Felix stared at him with a steely, _cruel_ look in his eyes. He hoped the boy would laugh, admit that this was all a joke, but he wouldn't drop the excruciatingly poisonous look on his face.

"Change the past," Felix commanded, "So I never leave home."

Peter was shaking his head, "You want to be back with that jerk of a father and that useless brother?"

It surprised Felix to know Peter still remembered. The demon boy could barely remember the name of his Lost Boys, opting to use nicknames instead. Nonetheless, this wouldn't change Felix's mind, "Anything is better than this," Peter's eyes glowed with anger but his body remained rigid in a futile attempt to remain calm, "You're almighty now, aren't you? Change the past so I wouldn't be here."

Peter knew what Felix was doing and he fought against all of hell not to strike the boy across the face, "No," Peter choked out stupidly, "I won't do that."

Felix wouldn't look away and that only made the wick in his stomach ignite with a hateful flame, "So much for caring for me then if you won't even do something as simple as that."

"What if I change the past _so I never kill you_?" Felix's words hurt and Peter was desperate to make amends.

"Doesn't matter," Felix replied, "So you don't kill me then. You'll just kill me some other time when it suits you. If you're just going to delay the inevitable, you might as well use your magic and make me fall in love with you."

The idea had crossed Peter's mind before. It'd be so easy to make Felix love him again but he wanted the boy to love him by his own volition. He didn't want to know that he couldn't win his heart without cheating, "You know I won't do that."

"And why not? Using magic to get what you want is what you're good at," Felix snarled, words deliberately cruel, using everything he knew Pan hated against him, "We both know that without Neverland, you're just a worthless old man."

" _Felix…_ you better watch what you're saying-"

"Or what?" Felix snapped, "I'm all you have left, aren't I?" He knew he'd drive Peter over the edge with his next words. Peter hated when anyone reminded him of his past, slaying boys who'd even inquire about who he used to be. Not Felix though, he told Felix everything and the Lost Boy leader was going to make sure he _regret it_ , "You sure talk a big game when you were _mocking your son_."

The air stilled, the fire snuffed out by the raw magic radiating from Pan's body. The demon boy stood, glaring at Felix with all his hate, " _Don't you dare_ ," He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yet, at the end of the day, didn’t everyone you love leave you too?" Felix barked as if Peter hadn't interrupted, "Your own father, your wife, your son. And now, _me,_ " He stood, towering over Peter.

"Shut up," Peter growled, stepping forward till they were chest to chest.

"You got it all wrong, Peter. Being abandoned is what _you_ are good at. I guess that's where Rumpel gets it from."

" _I told you to shut up!_ "

Felix leaned in, knowing that this would snap him, "Did I say Peter? I meant _Malcolm_."

Hands came around his head and he heard the deafening snap of his neck before the darkness came, welcoming him to death.

 

A breath of air filled his lungs and Felix opened his eyes once more, staring up at Neverland's sky. Only an hour had passed, the half-eaten venison on his plate still warm.

 

The anger passed quicker than the despair and both of them found themselves wallowing in nothingness, not hate, not love, just _nothing_. Felix set up camp on his own, cooking whatever wild animal he caught during the day, carving weapons and whatnot for no particular reason. He knew Pan was purposely feeding him animals, sending boars or deer towards him in the background but Felix couldn't find it in his heart to thank or spite Peter. The centuries in Neverland had made him weary but it took heartbreak for him to realize it.

As he skinned a deer, he felt a breeze wash over him and knock his hood off. He sighed heavily, turning around to see Peter warming himself by the fire. He wanted to ignore him, returning to the pelt of the deer he'd half removed.

"You didn't thank me for the deer," Peter remarked, poking at the fire.

They'd gone so long without seeing each other. Felix didn't understand why Pan wanted to break the peace. He remained quiet, hoping Pan would just leave and he could go back to his daily, pointless routine.

"I don't like being ignored."

There was an edge in his voice that Felix thought he'd given up, tinted with just a bit of desperation. Peter was running out of patience which meant he might die in a bit. Not that it mattered, Felix would find himself alive a couple hours later. Funny how his murder by Peter's hands had meant to the world to him before but now it was just a common event in his meaningless life.

Peter grabbed Felix by the elbow and dragged him away from the deer, wrenching him around so he could glare into his eyes, "If you keep ignoring me, I'll make you love me with magic."

Felix was right; Peter was getting desperate. Death was no longer a decent threat but Peter knew Felix feared falling back in love with him, "I don't want that," Felix whispered.

As Felix's final wish, Peter would never force him to love him with magic. He'd already stolen death from him. Peter owed him at least this much. Huffing, Peter fell to his knees beside Felix. Both of them sat in front of the fire, staring into the flames wishing everything was different, "I won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

"You promised me a lot of things," Felix replied, still remembering the prospect of ruling Storybrooke beside Peter.

Peter glanced over, eyes weak and weary, older than he's looked in centuries, "I love you."

Not even those words could stir Felix's heart anymore. He steeled himself against them, "If you really loved me, you'd let me go."

"I can't live without you," Peter replied desperately, "I need you in my life."

Felix shrugged, nonchalant, there was no compromise to be had, "You're just being selfish again, only thinking about what you want and not what I want."

Ironic how Peter had become the strongest, immortal sorcerer in the universe yet even with all the power in the world, he couldn't have what he wanted most. To the sickest joke Felix could have ever imagined, the former lost boy began to laugh. Peter joined in shortly after, tossing an arm around Felix as the two laughed until the laughter dissolved into tears.

 

Felix wasn't sure how much time had passed. He'd given up on killing himself, merely wandering through Neverland like a nomad, camping here and there out of boredom. Peter occasionally dropped by, sometimes he was friendly, leaving gifts and kisses that meant nothing. Sometimes he'd kill Felix for no reason in particular, just so frustrated from not having the boy that he'd nonsensically kill him. He'd always bring him back, further cementing Felix's role as his toy. Felix had no where to go so he took it. He'd been Pan's toy for centuries before; he was already used to it.

How many more centuries must past before Pan bores of Felix, before Pan finally kills him and leaves him be? This wasn't ever going to work out but Pan could just never let it go. He was still such a child despite being centuries older and more powerful than most people. Felix grew up, grew old, and now he was just wandering Neverland aimlessly, waiting for the whim of a psychopathic child to finally end his miserable life.

Felix wandered to Neverland's cliff, collecting dreamshade to harvest for no particular reason. He found himself making weapon caches all over Neverland but he knew they were all useless. Pan wouldn't ever let Felix die and he could never hope to win in a fight against Peter. It was just a stupid habit he carried with him from his years as the Lost Boy leader.

Weary and lifeless, Felix nearly missed the telltale glint of gold behind the wall of dreamshade, "What is that?" He murmured as he noticed a pair of ruby eyes glowing through the darkness. He removed his dagger, slashing through the dreamshade haphazardly till he could reach in with one arm and pluck the staff from it's resting spot.

It was a golden staff shaped like a serpent, eyes glowing with life and despair.

" _Are you… on his side?_ "

The staff spoke and Felix nearly dropped it in horror. The voice was distinctly female but weary and weak just like his own voice, "His side?" Felix inquired before realizing what it was asking him, "No. I'm not. Not anymore."

" _Please. You're the only one who can stop this,_ " The staff spoke, speech broken and stuttering, " _You're the only one who can stop Jafar now._ "

"Jafar?" Felix murmured, recalling the stories Peter told him early on about how he achieved this power, siding with a madman who had the ambition to rule Wonderland and all the realms around it. He wondered if Jafar succeeded, the only person who could oppose him dormant in Neverland, "What do I need to do?"

" _Return me to the Well of Wonders. Then the genie's curse will be broken and their magic will disappear._ "

 _Their magic will disappear_. Peter's ungodly power would be dissolved. Felix could finally die. The prospect was more enticing than Felix could have ever thought it'd be. His weary, worthless life could finally end. He'd never have to fear heart break ever again.

"What do I have to do?" Felix asked, filled with life for the first time in years.

" _I need you to use me and open a portal to the Well of Wonders_."

Felix shook his head weakly, "I don't know how to use magic," He started, stopping when he realized what he was standing beside: The spring of Neverland, the source of all its magic. Ever since Peter had attained his powers, the water had retained a permanent ethereal glow, looking like liquid moonlight. Even if Felix didn't know magic, one touch from that well and he'd be able to cast whatever he desired.

He reached into the spring, gasping as hot, crackling magic surged through his arm and filled his body. He took hold of the staff, concentrating and opening a portal at his feet. Without even realizing that he was leaving Neverland on his own will for the first time, Felix stepped into the portal without hesitation.

Where he ended up, Felix imagined that it was once beautiful, filled with tropical plants and flowers now rotted and dried up. Whatever temple that housed this "Well of Wonders" was utterly destroyed, reduced to rubble and a pathetic hole in the ground with water lapping at the edges. One look at the water and Felix knew that it had some magical properties, something that prevented it from drying up in this wasteland.

"What happened here?" Felix asked. He gasped as he stepped over a set of bones.

" _Jafar_ ," The staff spoke, " _There was no one who could stop him. So he razed this place, preventing anyone from creating more genies to cast the curse for themselves. He's still out there and the worlds are weeping under his might_."

Had Peter had more ambition, Felix knew he could've done far worse. Jafar was still just a man. Peter was an immortal with all of Neverland's magic backing him up. But Peter had no ambition, he wasn't a hero or a villain, just a selfish child. Felix finally understood. At the very last moment in his life, Felix realized Peter was never the protagonist or the antagonist of their story, just a force of nature.

" _Return me to the well and end this nightmare_."

Felix nodded, approaching the well and lifting the staff.

"NO!" Peter shouted, tackling Felix down, trying to wrestle the staff from his grasp.

Felix snarled, kicking and scratching at Peter, "Get off me!"

" _Don't do this, I'm begging you_!" Peter screamed, voice breaking at the sheer volume as he grabbed Felix by the wrists, "You'll die!"

"I know!" Felix shouted back, shoving at Peter trying to get a good hold on the staff, " _I know_. I'll finally die and it'll all be over."

Peter was shaking his head, tears filling in his eyes, "No way. I can't lose you again," Felix wondered if Peter knew if he'd die too, that without the genie curse, Peter would no longer have the magic to sustain himself. If he did, he didn't mention it, Felix's life so much more important, " _I love you_ ," His arms circled his beloved lost boy, clutching him close enough to hear his heartbeat, the same heartbeat that he felt on his palm the night he ruined his life, "I'll give you anything you want, do anything you want, just _please_ , let's go home."

As much as it would've warmed Felix's heart in the past to hear those lovely words, the Felix of today, worn by death, misery, and regret, could feel absolutely nothing. With Peter distracted, Felix took hold of the staff and shoved Peter back in a wave of magic, Neverland's life force still lingering in his veins and momentarily making him _equal_ to Pan in power.

"No," was all Felix could muster. No more heartbreak. No more weariness. No more. He turned towards the well, mere steps away from dropping the staff inside and ending everything. Finally, he could move on.

Peter watched in horror. He shouted but Felix didn't listen. Neverland's magic fed the staff, protecting Felix's body from mundane magic like paralysis or sleep. With no other choice to stop him, mere moments away from returning the staff to the Well, Peter's body was moving on its own as he raised his hand, casting one final curse to stop him, _condemning Felix's final wish._

Peter opened his eyes, staring up at Neverland's sky, the smell of smoky meat wafting over his nose. His brows were knitted together in distress, lips pulled into a frown as he curled up on his side on the bedroll, feeling more alone than he'd ever been. He made another mistake. He broke another promise. Felix was right: Using magic to get what he wanted was all he was good at.

Without magic, everyone he loved left him. Without magic, he was nothing but a miserable, worthless old man.

"Hey you," Felix's kind voice cut through the numbness. He crept over Peter's body like a cat, pressing kisses all along his neck, "What's on your mind? You look upset."

Eyes filled with warmth, Felix filled Peter with happiness and for just a moment, Peter forgot his awful deed, "It's nothing," Peter whispered, wrapping his arms around the lanky boy and pulling him close, "As long as you're here, everything will be okay."

"That's good," Felix replied, shutting his eyes and burying his face into Peter's neck, "You know I can't stand it when you're sad," He sat up slowly, joining their lips in a gentle kiss, more loving than Felix had ever been, "Come on, I made breakfast."

Peter smiled dumbly, letting Felix guide him towards the fire where a fresh hunk of boar meat was cooking. With Felix tending to the fire, Peter could almost see the Lost Boys again, waiting for their meal as Felix prepared the meat. Felix would always hand the first piece to him, smiling but controlled, loving but restrained in public.

Taking the first piece of meat and returning Felix's kiss when the boy closed in, Peter asked him, "Felix, would you ever hate me?"

The boy looked confused, almost appalled at the impossible scenario, "Why would you ever say that? I could never hate you."

At those loving yet fabricated words, that youthful yet weary face, the lover who was treated like a toy, Peter didn't know if he wanted to smile or cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also known as my "I should be doing work but all my writing need comes when I have a hundred assignments to do". 
> 
> In my mind, I always imagined this could expand into a full-on OUAT fic where Jafar has essentially taken over all the worlds and started a multiverse-wide apocalypse. And now, the few people remaining must team up and fight against him, realizing that Peter Pan is the only one who can defeat him but all Peter wants is to be alone with Felix forever. But that's just my rambling.


End file.
